A robotic device may include a mechanical agent, usually an electro-mechanical machine, that is guided by a computer program or electronic circuitry. Robots can be autonomous or semi-autonomous and range from humanoid designs, to large industrial designs with jointed arms and end effectors to perform specialized tasks.
Such robotic devices may include several joints configured to enable the robotic device to perform a variety of functions and movements. For example, a humanoid robotic device may include knee joints, elbow joints, and finger joints. In some example operations, such joints of a robotic device may include a torque sensor to detect a torque on a given rotary joint.